


Rebirth Sketchdump

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: BvS: Rebirth [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of sketches from my Rebirth divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth Sketchdump

**Author's Note:**

> How many drawings will it take to bribe a writer into writing my lame fixit. The answer is more.

When Clark showed up at Bruce's lakehouse.

 

* * *

 

When Batman decides it's time to train an hour after you've gone to bed.

* * *

 

Persistently.

* * *

 

When it looks like you're about to win.

* * *

 

But you don't.


End file.
